


Cherry Pie

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, NOT an established relationship, Showers, Soap, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really likes Phil's new bodywash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

_“Hey, Dan, what do you think of my new body wash?” Phil asked, holding the bottle out to me._

_I leaned closer and sniffed lightly at the open cap. I gave a little sigh, my eyes falling closed._

_“It’s great, isn’t it? It’s Cherry Pie scented.”_

_I nodded, finally opening my eyes. I felt my mouth go dry. Phil was staring hypnotically at me and I felt trapped by the intense green-blue gaze._

_“Do you...” Phil hesitated for a half-second, then finished in a rush, “want to take a shower?”_

_“Yes,” I answered breathlessly, taking the hand Phil offered._

_We didn’t say a word until we were both naked and standing close together under the hot spray. With the water rushing down on us I reached up and tangled one hand into Phil’s wet hair, pulling him closer until I could press my lips to his. Phil murmured my name against my mouth and I took that as invitation to slide the tip of my tongue over his lips. We kissed until we were both gasping for air, Phil’s fingers digging into my lower back. I grabbed the bottle of body wash, pouring a dollop of red gel into my palm, then slowly lathered it over Phil’s chest. He gave a little giggle, ducking his head to kiss my neck, gently scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin, making me shudder._

_“Oh God, Phil,” I gasped, sliding my hand lower, down his stomach._

_He smiled at me, pouring some of the body wash into his own hand. He knew just how to tease me, dragging his nails over my foamy skin, before finally wrapping his fingers around my –_

“Dan!” Phil’s voice snapped Dan out of his daydream. Dan nearly fell out of his chair as he jumped to his feet. One hand tugged at the waistband of his black skinny jeans, while the other fiddled with his hair.

“Coming,” he called out, taking a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, then laughed at the unintentional pun. Coming, indeed.

Dan joined Phil in the kitchen where he was unpacking their groceries. If Phil noticed the younger boy’s slightly flushed cheeks, he didn’t say anything.

“Help with this?” Phil asked, handing Dan a shopping bag.

Together it didn’t take them long to get all the groceries to their appropriate places, until only one bag remained. Dan reached in and pulled out a bottle. He froze, a blush creeping over his face.

“Oh, hey, that’s my new body wash!” Phil said cheerily. “It smelled too good to resist.”

After a second of Dan still staring at the bottle in his hand, Phil said, “You okay?”

Dan nodded slowly.

“It’s, uhm...” Dan cleared his throat, then tried again. “It’s Cherry Pie scented.”

“Yeah,” Phil said, still watching his friend act strangely, “I thought it might be a bit girly, but it actually smells really nice.”

Without removing the bottle from Dan’s death grip, he flipped open the cap.

“Smell,” he encouraged Dan, wondering what’s up with the younger boy.

Dan gently sniffed at the open bottle, trying not to react the way he had in his daydream and failing miserably. He sighed, letting his eyes close against a sudden mental image of him and Phil, wet and soapy in the shower.

“Dan?” Phil said hesitantly. Dan opened his eyes, only to have his gaze trapped by Phil’s mesmeric green-blue eyes locked on his.

“Do you...” Phil hesitated for a half-second, then finished it a rush, “want to take a shower?”

“Yes,” Dan answered breathlessly, taking the hand Phil offered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, idek what happened. I had too much coffee, I think. Or maybe not enough...  
> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
